Narrowband technologies, such as Cat-M1 and Cat NB1 refine long term evolution (LTE) technology for use in “Internet of Things” (IoT) and machine-to-machine (M2M) applications. These categories allow for LTE to be power efficient as required by many applications that need a relatively low amount of throughput.